Vegeta's trip to the beach
by Tracybrat
Summary: Vegeta is suckered into taking Trunks and Goten to the beach.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z. I just love it!

Trunks: 8yrs.  
Goten: 7yrs.

This story takes place the summer after Majin Buu was defeated.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in mid June. The weather was getting quite warm at 85 degrees. It was the warmest day this year so far. Trunks had invited Goten over for the weekend and both boys knew they just didn't want to sit around the house all day long. It was just far too beautiful outside.

"So Goten, we both agree we don't want to hang around in here so what should we do?" "I dunno Trunks...I'm huuuunnngggrrryyyyyy!" Gotenwhined with a look on his face like he was in tremendous pain and was going to wither away and die. "Let's just figure out something fun to do and then we'll go down and get some breakfast. Ok?...HEY! I just got a great idea!" "What Trunks?" Goten asks with eyes huge. "I know! Lets ask my Mom to take us to the beach!" Goten looks at Trunks questioningly. "Trunks? Whats a beach?" Trunks stares at Goten with his mouth open and his eyes wide in disbelief. "Um...what? You never been to a beach? Water, sand...fun, fun, fun! You can swim, make sand castles, have picnics! It's just GREAT!" Goten starts jumping up and down. "Oh I wanna go Trunks! Please go ask your Mom! Please?" "Alright, lets go. I think my Mom is making pancakes for breakfast this morning. I can't wait to get my hands on some of them!" "Me either! I want lots of syrup. Mmmmm good!"

Bulma looks up as the boys enter the kitchen with excited grins on their faces. Stacking up pancakes onto two plates she asks her son, "Good morning. What are the grins for? What did you do?" "Nothing Mom. Me and Goten want to know if you could take us to the beach today? It is the perfect day!" "Oh, I'm sorry Trunks, Goten, but I gotta work. I have a very important meeting at Capsule Corp today with some out of town clients that are flying back home tomorrow and I can't get out of it. I know Trunks, why don't you go ask your father? He does nothing but play around in that gravity room all day everyday it won't hurt him to do something with his son for once." "Um...Ok Mom." Trunks says with his mouth full of pancakes. "But I think he will say no." Just then Vegeta comes into the kitchen having smelled his breakfast. Bulma pipes up, "Vegeta, you're taking Trunks and Goten to the beach today. I can't because I have to work. Make sure you pack a lunch and take sunscreen." "What? Woman, are you crazy?" Vegeta growled at his wife. "No, I'm not crazy and it won't hurt you to spend some quality time with your son doing something he wants to do for once." "Please, Dad, please?" Trunks looks at his Dad with puppy dog eyes that he thinks might help in getting him what he wants. "Those eyes only work on your Mother, brat." Trunks expression dropped. Bulma catches Vegeta's eyes and gives him a dirty look. "Fine! But only this one time. Go get ready. We leave in 30 minutes." Bulma's eyes soften. "Thank you Vegeta." "Whatever."

Thirty minutes later...

"Alright boys. Do you have everything? We are NOT coming back once we leave." "Dad, Mom says we have to take the hover car." "Why is that?" Vegeta snaps causes Trunks to jump. "Um, she says we might get too tired to fly home by the end of the day." Trunks replies sheepishly. "Grrrrrrr...fine."

One hour later...

Vegeta pulls the hover car into the parking place relieved to finally arrive at their destination. Trunks and Goten have been driving him crazy and it had taken all his willpower not to stop the car, let them out and just drive away and never turn back. He just kept thinking to himself that maybe they will wear themselves out at the beach and fall asleep the entire way home and then sleep until morning giving an evening of peace and quiet. "Time to get out we're here." "YEA!" The boys scream in unison. They both jump out of the car and run through the parking lot towards the beachfront leaving Vegeta behind to carry all their belongings.

Finally getting the tote bag, beach chair and umbrella to his chosen spot on the beach he looks around trying to find the "Brats". They are nowhere to be seen. "Why couldn't the woman have gotten Kakarot to take these two monsters to this sand pit?" Vegeta mumbled to himself. All of the sudden Vegeta hears a bunch of screams...all female. " No! Don't tell me..." Vegeta turns towards the source of the screams only to realize they are coming from the women's changing tents. And there he sees Trunks and Goten peeking underneath with huge grins and cheeks stained a deep shade of crimson. Vegeta runs over to the two menaces and grips them both up by the waste bands of their swimming trunks. Trunks looks up at his fuming Father fear filling his insides. Goten looks at Vegeta and begins to cry. "I'm sorry dad. We just wanted to know who was in there. I promise. We didn't know we were doing something wrong." Then Trunks eyes begin to well up with tears too. Vegeta, saying nothing, drops both demi saiyans and walks back to his designated spot to set up his chair and umbrella apparently just not wanting to deal with tears. Ten minutes later both boys are sitting in the sand in front of Vegeta attempting to build a sand castle. "Goten, you're messing it up." "Am not." Goten retorts. "Boys, I do not feel like hearing you arguing over such a stupid thing as a sand castle." Vegeta replies. "Dad, can you help us? We wanna make it really big!" "I am a prince, boy. I do not make castles. I live in them." Vegeta says with a smirk. "Aw Dad. Just this once? Mom says I am a prince too and I am making one." Trunks eyes light up at he thought of himself also being royalty. "Fine. Just this once." Vegeta gets up out of his chair and out from under his umbrella and steps into the sun. "Damn! Forgot the sunscreen." "We didn't Dad. Me and Goten put some on before we left home. Mom told us you'd probably forget it." Trunks replied with a coy smile.

The three spend 45 minutes in the hot burning sand making a sand castle. With Vegeta's help it gets really big and "Fit for a king" or at least a sand one. " There boys. Now are you happy?" "Mister Vegeta? I gotta go to the bathroom?" Goten said doing the pee pee dance. "Stop that ridiculous dance boy. Saiyans don't dance. You look like an idiot." "But I really gotta go, really bad." Goten stopped the dance but now was holding himself quite obviously. "Fine, go. There is a port-a-potty over there. Go relieve yourself and come right back." "But I don't want to go alone. I've never been to one of thoes portypotty's before? Can Trunks come with me?" Goten begged. "Whatever" Vegeta replied just wanting the child out of his sight acting in such a ridiculous manner. While the two hellions were gone off draining their bladders, Vegeta realized he was hungry and had forgotten to pack a lunch. Scoping he area he spotted a hot dog vendor nearby. Seeing the boys returning he scoops them up and makes a beeline for the food. Between the three of them they cleaned the vendor out sending him on his merry way and everyone else in line behind them as well. Fifteen hot dogs a piece and they were full and happy.

"Goten, wanna go swimming now?" "Sure, Trunks. I'll beat ya there." Vegeta didn't realize what the kids were up to until they had already hit the water. "Damn...looks like I have to go get them. " He just remembered that you aren't supposed to swim on a full stomach. The water was packed with bathers and Vegeta had to rely on his ki to find them. Not wanting to draw attention to himself Vegeta opted for swimming out to get the boys instead of flying. Bad move for the Saiyan prince. Half way into the water Vegeta got a horrible cramp in his side and began to sink to the bottom. The lifeguard on the beach saw this and rushed out into the water to help the victim. Immediately all eyes were on Vegeta including Trunks and Goten who were mortified to see it was him needing the rescuing. "Oh no Goten! It's Dad. He is going to be so mad. I think it's time to go." "I think your right Trunks. It's scary when your Dad gets mad." The boys hurried out of the water and to their belongings and began to pack everything up. Sure enough Vegeta was fuming when he felt male lips on his mouth attempting to perform CPR. "Get the hell off me human or I'll blast you!" "Uh oh," Trunks said to Goten. He could clearly hear his fathers threat. Looking over to the man they had to ride home with Trunks gulped as he saw Vegeta marching toward them. Reaching the boys Trunks quickly spoke up. "Dad, I got everything packed up and ready to go." "Good. I'm NEVER coming back to this place ever again!" and with that they got into the hover car and sped home.

Arriving home Vegeta noticed Bulma was already home. "Blasted Woman!" They entered the house and Trunks and Goten hurried up to Trunks room not wanting to be around when Vegeta found Bulma. "Woman! Where are you?" "Vegeta, how was your trip to the beach?" Bulma happily asked. "Terrible. Why are you home? Why aren't you at your meeting?" Bulma laughed. I had the wrong date. After you left I realized the meeting is next Saturday. I guess I could have taken the boys to the beach after all...sorry." With that Bulma turned on her heal and headed toward he bathroom to take a bubble bath leaving Vegeta fuming behind her. Trying to regain his composure he also turned on his heel and proceeded outside to relax in his Gravity Chamber and do what he wanted to do with his day to begin with. Train.

THE END

I hope you all like it. I wrote it in one day. I probably should have put it into chapters but I couldn't figure out how. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
